


A tale of two cities

by kvng_sky



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvng_sky/pseuds/kvng_sky
Summary: Eleven has made dream that includes her friends and the new girl Beverly, putting them in danger. When the school year ends, summer starts, causing the party to pack up to head to the town of derry. All they wanted was a fun summer, but you don’t always get what you asked for.





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update as fast as I can :)

Mike

‘Oh my God’

Mike Wheeler sat back watching the two fight along with the rest of the party. Eleven resting her head in his shoulder groaning, saying they were giving her a headache. Mike could only agree with her silently still amused by the situation.

“We have enough red heads in the party Beverly,” Max yells to her from across the lunch table.

Beverly just smirks, “ I never said, I wanted to be in the party Max. I think you’re just afraid that someone here would want to replace you.” Her eyes flicker to Mike and then to Lucas and then back to her.

“I am not,” Max replies.

“Everyone is afraid of something Max,” Beverly leans forward. “Trust me, I  know.”

Max just rolled her eyes but was quiet the rest of lunch.

“So Beverly, you haven’t told us about yourself, since you got here,” Dustin says.

“Yeah, we don’t know anything about you,” Lucas joins in.

“Except that she talks to much,” Max mutters.

“I think she’s nice,” Eleven says, removing her head from Mikes shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a minute.”

Beverly looks at the rest of the group, then gets up to follow Eleven. Mike shifts in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable, “Has anyone noticed that Beverly calls me Richie, sometimes?”

Will speaks up feeling way better that Beverly and Max weren’t yelling at each other anymore, “Yeah, i’ve noticed that. I wonder why.”

Mike looks at Will before looking back at his girlfriend talking to Beverly.

“How do you know about him,” Beverly asked.

“The real question is, how do you know him,” Eleven asks.

Beverly shakes her head, not understanding how he’s back already. He comes back every 27 years, how is he already back?

Eleven shakes Beverly, “I need you to talk to me, if my friends are in trouble I need to know.”

Beverly slides down the wall, head in her hands, “His name is Pennywise. He comes to my town Derry every 27 years. This clown attacked me and my friends, last year around this time. What I don’t understand is how do you know about him?” Beverly looks up with pleading eyes, “Please Eleven, I need to know.”

Eleven sits down beside Beverly “I used to be a lab experiment,” Eleven says bluntly. “I have telekinetic powers and the lab ran experiments on me. One day I had the opportunity to escape and I took it. Originally I found this man named Benny. That was my first time having ice cream.”Eleven laughs softly. “And then a woman from the lab came and killed him. I  ran and Mike found me in the woods and here we are. He really saved my life and I will always be grateful that he did. I wouldn’t have met the friends I have or you.”

Beverly doesn’t know what to say so she hugs Eleven, hoping that actions speak louder than words.

“I need to get in touch with my friends and help them, “ Beverly says. “I  think that’s where I am spending summer vacation.”

“I’ll come with you,” Eleven says. “El you really don’t have to come-,”

“I know I don’t have to come but I’m still coming. No one will have to know.”

El and Bev walk back to their group of friends, sitting next to each other. Mike bumped Elevens leg softly gaining her attention. “What was that about,” he whispers.

“I’m going to Derry with Bev, to help her friends,” Eleven whispers back.

Mike sat for a moment before speaking again, “I’m going to.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. I’m not losing you again.”

El looks into Mikes eyes grabbing his hand underneath the table, “You won’t lose me. I’m going to be fine.”

Although Mike remained quiet, Eleven could since his discomfort. “I’ll tell you more after school today.”

Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike sat along the back row of the familiar class room. “Can you believe this is the last day of middle school? It’s been all shits and giggles and now high school,” Dustin says.

Will couldn’t help but laugh, “I can feel the stress already, but I think we’ll be fine.”

“To hell with that,” Lucas says. “Do you guys remember when we wore our ghostbusters costumes to school and no one else wore costumes? It was a sign. We’re not going to fit in.”

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Mike says.

“Hey, just being honest,” Lucas holds his hands up in defense.

“So Mike,” Will speaks up. “What were Beverly and El talking about?”

Mike shrugs, “I don’t know and she won’t tell me either.”

“That’s weird,” Lucas says. “She tells you everything.”

“Yes I know that,” Mike says with gritted teeth. Mike sighs, “I just don’t understand what secret she’s hiding, but I  think she’s telling us after school.”

“Your house or her cabin,” Lucas asks.

“My house,” Mike states. “Until then,” Dustin says.

_Until Then_


	2. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think :)

**ELEVEN**

 

The ride back to Mikes house was painfully slow. El was tired of waiting to tell her friends what she heard. 

What she _saw_.

The pale white face clashing with crimson red hair. Streaks coming down from his blue eyes. They were so murderous.

When Mike and Eleven reached the wheeler house they go through the basement door to the meetin spot.

The teens meet each other halfway, holding hands while Eleven leans on Mikes shoulder.

”Mike I want to tell you.”

Mike remains silent.

”I just want to tell everyone at the same time, including Bev,” Eleven sighs. 

He’s clearly not having it. 

Eleven places a quick kiss on mikes lips, causing a small smile to form on his lips. Liking the reaction she got, she places kisses on parts of Mike she loved. His nose, his cheeks, his neckline.

When Eleven pulled away, she wasn't met with that smile she got last time but with a look of adoration.

 "You've never done that before," Mike said.

Eleven shrugged,"I wanted you to know that I'm grateful for you."

Mike sighs,"I don't think you'll ever know how much I'm grateful for you. Eleven I-"

The two were interrupted by the thud of the basement door. The whole party walks in, including Steve who gave them all a ride.

"I am never giving all you fuckers a ride ever again," Steve states throwing his car keys down on the table.

"Oh my God," Dustin groans. "We're not that bad. You love us."

"Shut the hell up Dustin," Steve retorts.

"Can you guys stop,"Lucas interjects. "You guys do this every damn time."

"You really do, it's starting to get annoying,"Max says.

Beverly puts her hand up to whisper to Will, "Do they really?" 

Will responds, "Like Lucas said, every damn time."

Eleven rolls her eyes at the fighting boys and uses her powers to close the basement door. The basement grows silent and Eleven smiles in satisfaction.

"Now that you guys are done fighting," El says. "Can we please talk about this."

The group of eight gather around the table, now in a complete different mood.

"The past couple of nights I have been having these nightmares of a clown. I don't understand why I'm having these dreams and who these kids are, but I feel something bad is going to happen." Eleven says. 

Beverly shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "What did these kids look like? Did they have names?"

"Why does it matter," Mike asks.

"Because it just does," Beverly replies not even looking at Mike.

"One had a fanny pack on around his waist, I think his name was Eddie. There was this other boy with a red streak in his hair, I think his name was Bill. There was this other guy too, looked exactly like Mike," Eleven pauses. "Is this why you called him Richie?"

Everyone looks at Beverly, expecting answers.

"Before I came to Hawkins," Beverly starts. "I lived in this town called Derry. This little boy named Georgie went missing and that was just the beginning of it all. A year later a lot of other kids go missing to. Me and a group of friends, Bill, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Mike."

Everyone looks at the Mike in the room. He puts his hands up in defense," It's a different Mike guys."

"Contine Beverly," Dustin says.

"He kept messing with our minds. It used our fears against us, some of them worse than others. One day I was at home, my dad and I had an argument over something stupid and it took me. The others found me in a trance and I was floating off the ground. A few moments later Richie takes a bat, nailing it to the ground. It took a while but we finally had him crumbling to pieces. He comes every 27 years, I just don't understand how it's back now."

The room became quiet once again, everyone looks a different direction as if they were searching the walls for answers.

"What was its name," Will asks.

"Pennywise."

Will visibly shuddered, not liking the name.

"El," Mike says. "Do you think we could contact them?"

Eleven replies,"I think we should. Beverly should come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"The void," Eleven replies to Beverly.

"What's the void?"

"It's what El uses to find people,"Mike states. "It works."

"Grab each other's hand," Eleven says. "We're going into the void."


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party meets the Loser Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you would like to see in the story :)

**Richie**

”D-d-do y-y-you g-g-guys r-r-remember the last t-t-time we were here,” Bill stutters.

”Fuck yeah,” Richie comments. “Beverly showed up out of fucking no where and jumped off the cliff.”

”Who knew,”Eddie adds. “She became one of the losers and Bills girlfriend.”

”S-s-she’s n-not my g-g-girlfriend,” Bill couldn’t help but blush. The last time he saw Beverly is when he kissed her. 

“Who said that they were dating anyway,” Ben interjects, not liking what he was hearing. He knows that Bill and Beverly had a thing for each other. They don’t know that he saw them together in the bathroom.

Stanley and Mike share the same reaction.

”Who cares, who she’s dating,” Stanley says. “She’s a good friend to all of us.”

”Yeah,” Mike joins. “If it wasn’t for her, where do you think we would be?”

Richie scoffs, “Probably still in that fucking sewer. I mean, I probably wouldn’t have a problem, but Eddie sure would. Wouldn’t you Ed?”

”Will you shut the fuck up,” Eddie spits out. “I can’t help it that I have fucking common sense. Who the hell would want to stand in gray water? Fucking gray water! Piss and shit, may I add. Do you know how many diseases, that had to be in there? Don’t even get me started.”

The bickering went on between Richie and Eddie causing the rest of the Losers to sit back and watch the two. Their faces contorted in confusion when the two suddenly stopped.

”Do you guys hear that,” Eddie asks, putting his hands to his ears. 

“H-h-hear w-w-what,” Bill responds.

”That voice,” Richie murmurs. “Whose voice is that?”

Suddenly all the boys feel to the ground, hit with headaches beyond compare.

”What’s happening,” Stanley asks.

”I don’t know,” Mike responds. 

The group then was in a black space, darkness covered all around them. The boys were confused, looking around in all various places.

Eddie looks down at the ground, “Is this water?”

”I don’t know what it is actually, but I think it is water,” A voice says from behind them. 

The group of boys turn around, finding another group including Beverly.

”B-Beverly,” Bill stutters.

Beverly walks forward, ingulfing Bill in a hug, “I missed you so much.”

”I m-m-missed you t-t-too.”

”Can we have a reunion later,” Richie yells. “We have a bigger issue going on. Who the fuck are these people?”

”Dude you’re like 13,” Steve states. “Watch your mouth.”

”I’m 14 actually,” Richie retorts. “And I can say whatever the fuck I want to.”

”I think what Richie is trying to say is,” Standly interjects. “Who are you guys and where are we?”

”Yeah,” Eddie adds. “This is fucking weird.”

”My name is Eleven,” She says. “These are my friends, Mike, Dustin, Will, Lucas, Max, and Steve. You already know Beverly.”

”Why is your name a number,” Mike asks.

Eleven looks down at her shoes, “That’s a long story.”

”Well I’m Richie. This is Bill, Eddie, Stanley, Mike, and Ben and I have a better question,” Richie states. “Why does that kid exactly like me?” Richie points at Mike.

Mike walks forward. “This is weird for me too.“

Richie scoffs, “You think? I have a fucking doppelgänger. What’s your name?”

”Mike. Mike Wheeler.”

”Well Mike I’m Tozier, Richie Tozier. Nice to meet you I guess.” Richie holds his hand out to shake which Mike accepts.

”Nice to meet you too.”

”Oh my gosh, this was not the fucking point of why we brought them here,” Max grunts. “Beverly tell them the real reason.”

Beverly nods, “Eleven had a dream about Pennywise. She says that he’s back.”

”Back,” Ben asks. “How could he be back? We just defeated him and he shouldn’t come back for another 27 years.”

”That’s what I said, but he’s back. He appeared to her in a dream.”

”I-is t-t-this really h-h-happening,” Bill stutters out the question, not really believing what he was hearing.

”I’m afraid so,” Eleven says.

Eddie notices stanley panicking and walks over to him discretely. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Eddie whispers to him. “We’re going to be okay.”

“We killed the bastard once,” Richie says. “We just have to do it again. Bill, I’m going to need a baseball bat and some nails.”

”I want to help,” Beverly says. “I’m coming to Derry.”

”B-bev, it’s n-n-not s-s-safe,” Bill says.

”I was there the first time and I’m going to be there the second time. I’m coming soon, just expect me.”

“I’ll come too,” Eleven states as the party looks at her. 

“El you can’t be serious,” Mike says.

”But I am,” Eleven says back. “I can help, with my powers I can.”

Mike shakes his head and walks to the back to stand by will, tears forming in his eyes. He can’t believe it. This is what she wanted to tell him? They had this discussion earlier, but why does it hurt? Does she want to leave him?

“We’ll be expecting you Beverly,” Mike says.

Bev nods her head, “ See you then.”

The void disappears and the boys wake up from off the ground.

”I’m going home,” Stanley says. “I need some time to think, I’ll see you later.” Mike follows after him agreeing on the subject.

”I can’t believe I have a doppelgänger,” Richie says. “ I mean who would’ve thought?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “That’s what you’re worried about? Pennywise is back, we need to be ready.”

“A-a-and we are,” Bill stutters. “Beverly is coming back and her friend is coming with her. We’ll be ready. We know what to expect from him this time.”

The three boys fall into a communicating silence, explaining all they wanted to say without having to say it all.

They were scared, but who wouldn’t be? 

 


End file.
